Rex Salazar's relationships
This page is comprised of Rex Salazar's relationships with other characters in the series. Relatives Rafael and Violeta Salazar :"And they're really...gone?" — Rex to Caesar 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Rafael and Violeta Salazar were Rex's parents. Rafael was from Buenos Aires, Argentina and Violeta was from Mexico City, Mexico. They were both intelligent scientists who died in the Nanite Event as a result of the explosion. Rex was saddened when he learned from his older brother, Caesar, that his father and mother had both perished. Caesar Salazar Caesar is Rex's older brother. Rex stated that despite being his brother, he felt as if Caesar was a complete stranger to him due to his amnesia. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Despite this, the two seemed to get along quite fine. Van Kleiss warned Rex that Caesar was not the man he believed him to be. 2.12, "Written in Sand" However, Rex seemed to ignore this warning and became accustomed to his older brother's eccentricity. When Rex traveled six months into the future, exploring the reformed Providence, he discovered his older brother working alongside the new leader, Black Knight, in a plot to capture and control E.V.O.s to do their bidding. Rex disagreed with these terms and confronted his elder brother. Angered by Caesar's reply, he stated to him that he never truly knew him at all. Caesar and Black Knight attempted to use the mind control device on him, but Rex managed to escape the new Providence. 3.01, "Back in Black" Rex seemed to hold no grudge toward his brother. He had his phone number and, after learning he might be part of the restart of the Nanite Project, tried to contact him immediately to clear his name. Once he heard it was Caesar who caused the Nanite Event Rex felt betrayed but still hesitated before fleeing from Providence. 3.07, "Black and White" Eventually their relationship improves with time as Rex seems to start trusting his older brother to some degree during (and after) Alpha's assault. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" After Providence invaded The Plant, Rex was restrained in the Cyclatron, which suppressed his abilities. Caesar then came in to talk to his younger brother in private. Rex said that he really hated him. He then begged Caesar to help him, and stated that he was scared. However, when Caesar refused to release him and started the machine instead, Rex angrily yelled that he never wanted to see him again. Friends/Allies Agent Six :"Six, I've never said this before and I probably will never say it again, but I'm honored... to be your partner." — Rex to Six 2.15, "A Family Holiday" After being found and rescued by him, Six is seen as Rex's handler. Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations, sometimes causing his powers to fail. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" :"The smartest thing I've ever done is learn to trust your judgement. And I'll trust it...even if it's from six years ago." — Rex to Six 2.18, "Six Minus Six" After Six had lost his memories from Caesar's time/memory machine, Rex still trusted him unconditionally, even when Six was intentionally going to kill him. Rex's trust in him was what prevented Six from proceeding with his actions in the first place. He then agreed that if he was looked up to as someone who Rex could trust that much then he should try to find a way to be that person again. When attempting to restore his memories, Six was almost killed. Unfortunately his memories couldn't be restored, due to Rex taking quick precautions and destroying the machine before it could do more damage. But Rex promised that he would stay alongside Six and help him restore his memories. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Over time, the two have begun developing a deeper father/son bond. It was even stated by Rex that he looks up to Six as a father figure. At one point, when Six was put in a comatose state due to the results of a terrible battle, Rex was afraid that Six would actually die. When finding out that he had recovered, Rex was delighted and embraced him. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Bobo Haha Bobo is Rex's sidekick and best friend. They've known each other and been best friends since the first day they came to Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Bobo is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought through bribery or threats. 1.05, "The Architect" He often convinces Rex to take reckless action and accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday Both have more of a sibling relationship. Rex really liked flirting with Dr. Holiday, despite the fact she was much older than him. Even after he fell for Circe, he continued to flirt with Dr. Holiday in a semi-teasing way. Noah described Rex as completely delusional when Rex stated that Holiday was in love with him. With the introduction of a cured Beverly Holiday, essentially a younger version of Dr. Holiday, Rex finally got over his crush on Dr. Holiday. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Noah Nixon Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, Noah grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship. However, after saving Noah, he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. 1.04, "Lockdown" Rex often confides in Noah about his problems, such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds some resentment from his betrayal, commenting that Noah has lied to him in the past. Rex and Noah are extremely competitive, with some episodes, focusing solely on it. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" The two tend to be fairly evenly matched, and Rex tends to abstain from the use of his E.V.O. powers during their matches, presumably out of fairness. Exactly who wins is often left uncertain: one time, Rex came out heroic, but only made it through with the help of his powers. However, as shown before, Noah is obviously the superior prankster, and he successfully humiliates Rex on a huge scale, but ultimately, his date with Claire is still ruined. Rex even revealed to Bobo his frustrations about Noah, whom he believes is, amongst other things, smarter than he is and far superior at basketball. While the claim about basketball is immediately verifiable, it is worth noting that Noah largely underestimated Rex's intelligence. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Rex tends to be more easy-going than Noah, sometimes to the latter's chagrin. In one case, Noah became annoyed that, despite his best efforts to study, Rex insisted on lying on his sofa and watching a soap opera. Later, Noah became particularly stressed by the prospect of losing his job, while Rex was once again being distracted by the same soap opera. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Noah also tends to get frustrated with Rex for not even reading a website page long enough to realize the the "rock festival" was actually a geologist convention. 3.08, "Deadzone" Rex simply replied that it was a mistake anyone coud have made. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Circe Despite the fact that they were supposedly enemies, Rex continued to aid Circe when in trouble. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" He often tried to convince her to join Providence, but she kept rejecting his offer. Rex was aware that Van Kleiss was using her in order to manipulate him, but he still appeared to have feelings for her. She showed more mercy on him during battle than other Pack members. Despite her hired purpose, she showed slightly guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she did not always agree with using Rex, as she possibly cared for him in return. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Circe would later quit the Pack, no longer having any interest in being a part of Van Kleiss's aggressive plans. 2.04, "Alliance" Later, when Rex visited her in Hong Kong with his gang, Rex thought that she was in a relationship with Skwydd. Circe and Skywdd later said that they were just "good friends". 2.14, "Hard Target" Eventually, Rex and Circe shared their first kiss due to Circe sacrificing herself for Providence; which, somewhat, put a heavy burden on him. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Gabriel Rylander Dr. Gabriel Rylander was a scientist who worked on the Nanite Project along with Caesar, Rafael, and Violeta Salazar. He was presumably a good friend of the Salazar family as he was the one who had given Rex his name. He also was one of the scientists that turned Rex into an E.V.O. in order to save his life. After the Nanite Event, Rylander disappeared with his wife and son for five years. Providence started to search for his formula that activated nanites to reverse engineer it. When Rex learned about Rylander's disappearance with his family he thought Rylander was his father. However, when he met Rylander he learned he wasn't his father. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket were Rex's crew after the Nanite Event, and he made them into something of a family. However, he had completely forgot about them due to his memory lapses until he encountered them once again. Cricket, the sole female member, had a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he abandoned his friends to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry, to gain freedom. After defeating Quarry, he let his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was supposed to, but he warned them not to do anything stupid or Providence would be after them. 1.12, "Rabble" It seems that Rex stills keeps in touch with them, as Skwydd managed to inform him about the party he was working at. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Later, Rex visited them again and saw their good progress living their lives and accepting Circe as their new member. 2.14, "Hard Target" Annie Annie is a friend of Claire, the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom; thus, Noah set up Annie with Rex to win points with his own date. Rex described Annie as cute, but was overcome by the many accidents that revolved around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness. He later discovered that Noah had him set up with her because he was the only one alive that could survive through the night with her. After the night ended, he told Noah he would never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is "really cute". 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Rex later went on another double date with Annie again, this time at a "haunted" hotel. Rex intended to scare her and Claire into his and Noah's arms by using his technopathic abilities (and with a little aid from his brother Caesar). It eventually turned out to be a true E.V.O. messing with the hotel and Rex unintentionally admitted that it wasn't one of his tricks. Annie, who felt highly offended by this, became angry at Rex. Later, she and Rex worked together in order to stop the E.V.O. It appears that Rex is still very cautious about her clumsiness. 2.09, "Haunted" Kenwyn Jones Kenwyn initially resented Rex for causing her to lose the top position in her class. But later, after Rex saved her life, they grew to respect each other as teammates and also friends. 1.17, "Basic" After the events at Providence Basic, she tried to earn Rex's respect after becoming a full-fledged Providence agent. She believed that she had lost his respect when her attempts to sabotage his test nearly got everyone killed. Rex wasn't too fond of Kenwyn joining the group, as he found it extremely hard to work with her. Eventually, they came to friend-to-friend terms with each other with Kenwyn explaining to Rex that she never lost her respect for him after the last time he had saved her. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Federico Federico is Rex's childhood friend with whom he played during his stay at his parents' hometown during summer holidays. They both have a secret handshake and are widely known at the town as "las cabezas de trapos." They are known as "las cabezas de trapos" because they used to put underwear over their heads and act out lucha libre movies. 2.13, "Night Falls" Beverly Holiday :"After meeting Bev, out of nowhere, it hit me that Doc Holiday is just a little too old for me." — Rex to Six on Beverly and Rebecca 2.15, "A Family Holiday" When Beverly and Rex first met, Beverly was a voracious, uncontrollable E.V.O. that, on several occasions, tried to rip Rex apart. Upon being informed that she was Dr. Holiday's sister, Rex offered to cure her until he found out she was incurable. Rex allowed some Providence soldiers to restrain her and take her back to her cell. 1.04, "Lockdown" Eventually, Beverly was finally cured and taken back to Providence. Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo on his Rex Ride, which she seemed to enjoy. He then stated that he was taking her to the mall and asked Holiday for some money. Afterward, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two were seen walking away. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Breach :"Look, Breach, I'm not going to pretend I understand you. But I can help, if you let me." — Rex to Breach 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Breach and Rex were initially enemies. Being a member of The Pack, Breach fought against Rex many times. At one point, Breach even captured Rex and took him to her pocket dimension. He eventually escaped, and Breach claimed that it would have been "perfect" if Rex would've stayed. Rex remarked upon how empty the pocket dimension felt, but said he didn't sympathize with Breach's loneliness. 1.08, "Breach" The two resumed to clash every now and then. 2.14, "Hard Target" Rex later volunteered to recruit Breach into Providence after learning of her newly found, enhanced abilities. After taking her from Abysus, Rex learned more about Breach and began to reconcile with her. At the end of a large battle between Van Kleiss and Providence, Breach saved Rex by transporting Van Kleiss elsewhere in time. Rex then found himself trapped in a time portal with Breach and returned a hug given by her after she thanked him for being her friend. Rex was even prepared to die with her. Rex later admitted that he and Breach were friends now. 3.01, "Back in Black" Ben Tennyson When the two first met one another, they got into a vicious battle that formed a sense of rivalry between them. Rex thought that it was Ben's fault that Six fell into a coma. Later, after Ben opened up his feelings to Rex about where he came from, Rex offered to help and in return, Ben would do the same for Rex. Eventually, they both became good friends and partners with one another. They began to form a friendly bond where they could joke around with one another or even collaborate on fight moves to easily defeat an enemy. When Ben left to go back to his universe, Rex waved goodbye, hoping to see him again. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Enemies Van Kleiss Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets. They've each tried to kill each other multiple times, but neither has been successful. Both have stated that the other is important, although for different reasons. Van Kleiss claims to have information about Rex's past, while Rex contains complete nanite samples that Van Kleiss needs. Van Kleiss stated that Rex regards him as the "root of all evil", proving how much Rex actually despises him. This explains why he would have a machine that could restore life to a dead person with active nanites, as Rex forcibly did to return Van Kleiss to life when Abysus was decomposing with highly unstable corrupted nanites. Van Kleiss was successful in taking Rex's nanites and he was able to make people into E.V.O.s since then. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of a plane, though regained interest when Rex got back his powers. 1.21, "Payback" It is revealed that Van Kleiss does indeed need Rex alive, but it is only his body that he is interested in, and not his mind. Rex was unconscious at the time so he was not aware of this. 2.04, "Alliance" When he was trapped because of the sandstorm with Rex, he offered a truce. Van Kleiss already knew that the Omega-1 Nanite was inside of Rex and so he wanted information. Rex received answers about his past and that his brother was the one who was blamed for the Nanite Event. Later, they even worked together to defeat ZAG-RS and some anti-viral sentries. Though Rex doesn't entirely trust Van Kleiss, some of what he said could and may be true: he did tell Rex that the Omega-1 Nanite can create its own nanites and that helped in defeating ZAG-RS, thought he probably did that to preserve his own life. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Quarry Rex was once Quarry's top lieutenant. He willingly sold his friends out to Quarry in return for his freedom. Regretting everything he did, he returned to battle Quarry in order to free his friends. Quarry tempted him by offering his journal, but Rex rejected the offer by destroying it. 1.12, "Rabble" Quarry later returned after being released by Breach under Van Kleiss's order, wanting to get revenge on Rex and attempting to sell the Molecular Destabilizer to the highest bidder. However, Rex defeated him and allowed Breach to take Quarry to Van Kleiss in exchange for Circe's safety. 2.14, "Hard Target" Valentina .]] The leader of the anti-Providence trio called the Green Fist, Valentina initially viewed Rex as a traitor to his species, specifically E.V.O.s. However, when they teamed up to find the Chupacabra (at the time believing it to be a E.V.O.) they came to terms with each other. When Rex let her go, Bobo teased him by saying "I would have kissed her", referring to what Bobo would have done if he was Rex. 2.08, "Outpost" References }} Category:Rex Salazar Category:Relationships